Talk:Secondary professions for a Paragon
Info? Where exactly is all this information coming from? Is this personal opinion (calculations) or from a site that has had a sneak peak? Sorry, this just really throws me for a loop. Nalee Everborn 02:37, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :I've removed most of it, except Mantra of Inscriptions + elite signet and WY! — Skuld 02:46, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Non-warrior secondaries Has anyone tried out any non-warrior seconadries besides inscriptions? it would seem a major balance issue if all paragons ended up using "Watch Yourself" with no other seconadries. (though naturally I will have one of these. :) ) Minionman 8:01 PM central U.S. time, 8th October, 2006 :Spirits count as allies, so ritualist spirits will give energy back from shouts and chants. IN addition, Anthem of Flame WILL cause spirits like Pain to set foes on fire. Dunno how useful it'll be, but it's certainly interesting for team setups. --Crazytreeboy 15:02, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::Also, necromancer minions count as allies, and get benefits from shouts and chants. I'm not totally sure how well it'll work out, but I'm testing a minion mastery paragon build right now, focusing on Leadership (primarily to reduce shout and chant cost), Motivation, and Death Magic. Anyone have any thoughts? Troglodyte 22:51, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::Bit late, but here's a big one: Combine with Shambling Horrors. I don't care what else you do, Anthem of Flame is just that kickass. --Armond Warblade (talk) 04:02, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Anthem of flame only works on attack skills. — Skuld 04:05, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Plague signet and cautery signet make a good combo? May I remove the notice about these two skills being a good combo because they're both elite and I think we can all agree that using arcane mimicry (the only way to get both) just to pass burning onto a foe is less than productive. I changed it to plague touch.--TheDrifter 22:39, 23 December 2006 (CST) Paragon/dervish Hey is this posible to be a paragon/dervish and be able to use like a avatar of dwayna or soming i rearly wana no so plz do tel me if u want to no my name on nightfal its Farser talder ok thanks now by by. You can learn and use any skill with any character. But, as Avatars are linked to Dervishes' primary attribute, only a Dervish primary can invest attribute points into Mysticism. So your P/D's transformation will only last 15 seconds, instead of more than a minute for a Dervish with 12 Mysticism Utaku Mu Dan Paragon/Ranger Do Shouts and Chants which react when an ally uses an attack skill work on Pet Attacks? If so, Paragon Rangers and Ranger Paragons could make use of this, and if not, it should be mentioned so in the article Leeroythefeared 13:45, 24 February 2007 (CST) :No. — Skuld 14:42, 24 February 2007 (CST) Actually, yes, but it only works with a bear, as they are the only pet with a natural attack skill. :That skill is not classified as a Pet Attack — Skuld 11:40, 1 March 2007 (CST) Paragon/Mesmer With the number of conditions a Paragon can apply, wouldn't fragility work wonders for spike damage?